


Fireflies

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Ron and Hermione set Harry up on a Blind date in the park





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day number 3 of the 25 Days of Drarry!
> 
> Thanks so far to all who are reading these, I love that you are sharing the moments with me.
> 
> This one will be a two-parter, but the second part will come on Day 5 because I haven't written it yet- oops :)

So Todays Prompt: Trees all lining a path in the park, lit up with lights for Christmas 

Harry always loved the winter time. At the Dursley’s he liked it because his aunt and uncle were so obsessed with Dudley that they didn’t pay him any attention at all, not even for chores. And at Hogwarts…

Well, Hogwarts was silent in the snow. He could walk the grounds and not see another person as they all huddled in the castle. He missed it there.

Three years had passed since he completed his education, and he was now a fully-fledged Auror, and he liked the work. He had come to terms with all that had happened, and was doing well despite the occasional nightmare. He was even friends with Draco since he got a job down the hall as undersecretary to something. Enough to walk past his office and greet him, or receive a greeting on his way in. Enough to have coffee in the cafeteria sometimes and talk about nothing.

Harry paused, he really should know what it was Draco did. He was pretty sure he worked with Hermione, but she did so many things since she got into the Ministry that even Ron couldn’t keep track of them all.

He let a smile ghost over his face at the thought of his two best friends. Ron was going to propose this year. He had agonized over the ring for months, and finally Harry had gone with him to get it, and ended up getting it for him because the one he really wanted was way out of his price range. Ron had protested and Harry shrugged and told him that he could pay him back later.

They both knew he never would, but Harry would never ask for it and Ron’s pride as a man was saved as well as Hermione getting a ring that would both suit her and dazzle that tiny girl inside.

“You need to get a bloke,” Ron said, mouth half full of what looked like cheese toastie and for a moment Harry regretted showing Ron the muggle sandwich, but then he registered the words and shook his head.

“No Ron. Don’t even joke about it. I have had my fill of people who want to say they shagged the Saviour or were with the…what was it?”

“Destroyer of Voldemort? Golden Adonis? Saviour of the Wizarding World? Goblin Friend? The boy who lived Twice?”

Harry laughed. “What the heck Ron? Golden Adonis?”

Ron grinned and went to his desk, proudly pulling out a copy of one of Hermione’s magazines and Harry found himself looking at a picture taken of him last month at a conference in Diagon Alley. The way the sun was had made his tan skin glow and he rolled his eyes.

“How long have you had that in there?” he chuckled and threw a tennis ball across at Ron. He caught it and kept it instead of throwing it back.

“All joking aside,” he started and frowned. “I want you to be happy Harry, and so me and Hermione have set you up on a date.”

“No, no Ron. I don’t want-“

“It’s Friday at 7, in the park where we walked the twins’ crup. Do you remember it or do I have to come and take you?”

Harry fell back into his chair and folded his arms. “I don’t need a set up Ron.”

“You do, and I promise that he is nice, normal and already likes you. Hermione even had him to ours for dinner just to make sure.”

Harry looked up, eyes wide at Ron then as he threw and caught the tennis ball.

He stopped and looked at Harry. “Yes Harry, we care about you. He won’t hurt you, and if he does he will have us to answer to.”

Harry grimaced at the visual that presented but appreciated it never the less. “Okay,” he breathed. If Hermione liked him enough to let him into her home then he was pretty sure that even if there was no spark, there would be decent conversation.

\--

Friday came too quickly, with the heists, the odd wannabe Death Eater and the paperwork Harry didn’t even notice until Ron threw the ball at him and it hit his head.

“Might want to leave the office if you want a shower. And trust me, you want a shower.”

Harry looked at him, adorably confused and Ron smiled at his mate. “Date. Its Friday.”

Harry jumped up and looked at the clock. It was five thirty, and Ron was right. He needed a shower.

“Hermione said to wear the purple shirt, it brings out your eyes or something.”

Harry nodded as he shoved the paperwork into the correct trays, the rest into his drawer and locked it before he ran to the door. He stopped then and Ron stood up.

“If you get nervous firecall us. I’m heading out now too. Or do you want me to come?”

Harry shook his head, then nodded. “Please?”

He nodded and clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Anything for the hero of the hour.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It was one Wizard Ron. Dawlish could have taken him down.”  
“Aaah but you took him down, and saved the hostages. So, man of the hour. It’s all over the Ministry.”

Ron laughed loudly as they left the office and headed to the Auror floor floo. This department was the only one to have an external floo and it was keyed only to the magical signatures of each employee there. It was updated weekly, which was a pain but good for security when some old employees had broken in and nearly taken Harry away with them.

He hadn’t been well that week.

They took the floo to Harry’s flat, and while he went to shower, Ron called Hermione.

It felt good to be clean again after a day at work and he stood looking at his reflection. He had filled out some after school, the quidditch honed body getting more mass through the Auror training and field work but he was still a bit on the scrawny side, and he was short.

Ron teased him, but the others knew to leave it alone. It was a very sore spot with Harry that he had never grown when all the Weasleys towered over him, even Ginny was getting to be the same height as him now.

He mussed up his hair, flattened it down, tried gel, spelled it clean and just threw a drying spell at it and left it. Everyone knew his hair was a bird’s nest. Even Hermione had never been able to tame it. And he kind of liked it that way. Whoever he met would have to know about it if they already liked him.

He went back out to find both Ron and Hermione waiting in the living room. They both looked nicely dressed and Ron was just buttoning up a warm looking coat.

Hermione nodded approvingly and held out both a scarf and a coat to him too. “It’s cold outside,” she said 

He took the items, feeling how soft they were before wrapping up and Hermione lifted her hands. “Side along?”

They took one each and appeared in a darker part of the park. There was a path leading down, and lanterns lit the road not too far away but Harry was looking at the snow, and more importantly, who was standing in it.

Sparks, there were sparks. Hundreds and hundreds of them, and not just inside Harry’s stomach and chest. 

It was Draco. 

He looked back to Ron and Hermione who just nodded and he stepped towards where the lights were going out. Realising they had been sparklers, or at least the wizard equivalent.

“Harry,” Draco started before Harry could even find his tongue. “I would like it very much if you would be my date tonight?”

Harry nodded dumbly. Draco liked him…Draco who he had followed in one way or another since they were eleven years old. Draco who he had freed from the fate of Azkaban, who passed him with a cheery greeting every morning.

Draco nodded back, his Malfoy mask was still hard to read but Harry had been getting better and was sure he saw amusement in those grey blue orbs. Draco turned Harry then to point down the path, and he noticed that there were trees every twenty or so steps apart on both sides. 

He couldn’t concentrate as Draco’s smell surrounded him, the wool of his obviously expensive coat, the cool crisp smell of some cologne as well as something soft, like baby powder that was just all Draco.

Draco was taller than him too, even though they weren’t touching anymore and Draco moved to the side to gesture at something in the trees he noted the almost entire head of height Draco had on him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him and smiled as Harry finally followed the raised arm.

He looked up and his mouth fell open in shock, the trees lit one by one, lights twinkling a warm almost orange and then he gasped and swung to look at Draco.

“Flames? Tiny Flames?” he asked in awe and Draco smiled but shook his head.

“Fireflies.”

Harry didn’t have the words as his chest filled with light and butterflies and song, but he flung himself at Draco, letting the blonde catch him around the waist so he could settle his arms over Draco’s shoulders. His tiptoes just about reached the path.

“It’s amazing,” he breathed, holding Draco tighter and then dropping back to his feet. He looked up, suddenly embarrassed by his outburst of emotion and stepped back.

“I mean. Thank you, Draco.”


	2. Christmases like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skate Date - Day 5 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry

So Todays Prompt: Ice Skating 

Harry was reeling, the fireflies were twinkling all over the trees, letting their lights die out only to turn them back on in a different pattern.

They had been walking down the tree lit path for a few minutes, Hermione thankfully rescuing his awkward hug moment before he couldn’t wait anymore.

“How did you get them to do that? The light thing?”

Draco smiled to himself more than Harry and Harry decided it was beautiful and he never wanted to see it fade.

“Magic,” he teased before holding up a hand to stop Harry taking offence. “It was something that someone in the Ministry taught me…while I was awaiting trial.”

Harry felt like an idiot. “Malfoy, I’m sorry I-“

“Draco.”

“What?”

Draco turned to him then. “Please, at least for tonight. Call me Draco.”

Harry blushed. Despite what Harry called him in his own head, they had always kept to Malfoy and Potter in the corridors of the Ministry. 

“Draco. I’m sorry to bring up bad memories.”

He shook his head and started walking again, a little closer to Harry than he had been. “I heard you caught some Dark Wizard cult leader or something?”

Harry laughed and Ron raised his voice a little “He did, don’t let him tell you otherwise!”

Harry shot his friends a glare but Ron just grinner wider and Hermione smiled at him.

“Fine, yes, one Wizard.”

“One Wizard or twenty, you should be proud.”

Harry was struck dumb then as he looked at Draco, his face completely serious and his eyes shining with sincerity. He nodded slowly and Draco seemed to cheer up from the action. At least he let the start of a smile twitch his lips.

“Thanks anyway. For agreeing to come with me…here.”

Harry shrugged. “In all honesty, I didn’t know who I was coming to meet,” he stopped to laugh as Draco swung to look at Ron and Hermione, and they actually stopped walking and had the audacity to shift uncomfortably under Draco’s glare.  
Ron just shrugged. “You’re both here now right, can we get on with it, its freezing.”

Draco turned back to Harry then and hesitantly nodded. “This way.”

He walked off then and Harry hurried to follow him, catching up just as they came into a wider area and Harry stared.

“No way?” he breathed the question and Draco swung to look at him as he took in the Ice Rink. There were people on most of it, but there was a portion of it that Harry could tell was under muggle repelling charms. “Seriously?” his voice excited now and he saw how Draco’s face softened.

“Yes, seriously,” he confirmed happily. “Come on.”

Harry forgetting himself in his excitement grabbed both Hermione and Draco’s hands and ran like a child. Ron followed along, laughing at his friends’ antics.

When he caught up with them Hermione was spelling blades to the bottom of Harry’s shoes, Draco already done and waiting on the private piece of ice.

“-like when we were camping,” Hermione was finishing up saying and Harry whooped. That meant he could make as much noise as he liked. He hugged Hermione and Ron laughed again.

“Can I have my girlfriend back mate, yours is over there.”

Harry swung with a huge smile and made his way over to Draco, but as soon as he stepped on the ice he was on his bum.

“Merlin Harry, I didn’t even have time to put out an arm.”

Harry looked up, slightly embarrassed but trying not to giggle as Draco helped him up and then kept hold of him, showing him how to push out so that he could stay balanced.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Draco mused half an hour later when Harry got up from his twelfth or thirteenth fall. Harry violently shook his head. His trousers were wet and Draco spelled them dry for him with an exaggerated eyeroll. “You’re a wizard, would you use magic to at least keep yourself warm?”

Harry laughed and turned to give it another try. “This is amazing!” he yelled before managing to go in a straight line. Hermione and Ron skated up to Draco then as Harry crashed into the barrier at the other side.

“Thanks for this Draco. For pulling the strings to make it safe.”

He shrugged as Harry righted himself using the sides and turned to come back to them.

“Anything for him,” he whispered and Ron fake gagged. 

Draco smiled as Harry shouted something and made his way back towards them. He was so glad he had befriended Granger, it had let him experience this moment.

“Too fast!’ was the only warning he got before Harry barrelled into him and knocked him to the ice. Even then he felt his head collide with Harrys hand, softening the blow as it cupped the back of his skull. He did however hear Harry’s elbow crack the ice, and winced for him.

He was about to admonish Harry for his ridiculous behaviour when he realised the Saviour was very still. “You’re pretty,” he said softly. “I think…I’d like another date after this one.”

Draco’s eyes went wide then, as Harry nodded with a rakish smile. “I think this could be something amazing,” he carried on, then shifted his body slightly, seeming to realise he was laying on Draco on the ice. He hurried up and helped pull Draco to his feet. Even on the skate Draco was still taller.

“Just kiss him already!” Ron yelled and they both started. Hermione huffed and there was a sound of pain from the red head, but Draco brought Harry’s attention back to him. “I would like that.”

Harry blushed before he nodded and tilted his head up. Draco pulled him closer, one arm around his waist, the other on his head as he brought their lips together. It was cold, but it was wonderful. Sparks shooting through their bodies as they simultaneously moved closer together. Then Hermione pulled on Harry’s hood.

“Your hand is bleeding, come on. Let’s get somewhere safer.”

Harry pouted and Draco laughed, taking his other hand. “Dinner is next, then…who knows,” he said with a smirk and Harry surged forward for another kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, who instead of agreeing pulled her into a kiss of his own and she melted against him, glad of the protection as the Muggles continued to skate.

“Snow!” Harry’s voice whooped, and as she pulled back from Ron and looked up, sure enough big fat flakes came down to meet her. She smiled as Harry started to catch them on his tongue and Draco looked positively mortified.

“I’ve gotten myself a man child,” he lamented but the grin on his face said he didn’t mind in the least. He met Hermione’s eye across the small span of ice, absently steadying Harry as he went after a snowflake a little too far away and they knew then.

There would be many more Christmases like this.


End file.
